


Cream Filled Doughnut

by QueenCurphy



Series: A series of naughty Norman Reedus imagines [2]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come Eating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Kissing Kink, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could very well be a far better version of the doughnut story...</p><p>Norman wants his cake, and he definitely wants to eat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Filled Doughnut

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine was brought to life through a discussion I had whilst eating a cream cake; and the photo of Norman eating the doughnut certainly helped inspire me! 
> 
> I really appreciate comments!

He's got a piercing stare that would make a grown man cower, he's rugged and toned; but he's not in the least bit tough when eating a cream doughnut.

He's had his eye on the box filled with sweet smelling pastries since the moment you walked through your apartment door. He's sitting at his workspace, sifting through photographs in preparation for an art show; but you know his mind is working overtime thinking about the cakes in your hands. 

He finally pops the laptop screen down, standing and stretching his lean back into an inwards arch as his broad shoulders roll lazily; his eyes burning a hole in the box. After he's done putting his gorgeous body on display he's padding barefoot over the living space towards you, the corner of his mouth lifting into a grin.

"Whatcha got there babe?" 

He dismisses the box you set down on the coffee table and winds his arms around your waist, bringing you flush against his chest; his body temperature is off the chart, he's constantly like a furnace. You nuzzle against his collarbone, smelling his usual scent of cigarettes and expensive musk, before looking up into his eyes.

They're captivating; always have been since day one.

"Thought I'd treat myself to something from the bakers down 5th avenue." 

"You're gonna eat it all to yourself huh? Piggy." 

He snorts and bursts into a fit of throaty laughs; the sound filling your ears is a total blessing, until you remember his name-calling.

"Hey! Jerk! You want one of these or not?" You smirk smugly, wriggling from his grasp to grab the box and make your way to the couch.

He follows you, an amused expression on his face, he's definitely in a playful mood you realise.

"Yeah I do, fuck they smell amazing!" He flops down onto the couch beside you, where you've made yourself comfy with your legs crossed under you.

He's almost on top of you, leaning in to groan in satisfaction as you open the box, delicious smells wafting under your nostrils. Taking your time, you pick a cream filled doughnut with a caramel glazing; Norman's favourite.

"Go on then, pick one."

You have to snicker at his expression, he's like a sulking child; trying to hide the disappointment that you've purposely picked his favourite, the one he thought you'd chosen for him especially. 

"What's up baby? You want this one?"

You wave the doughnut in front of his face, watching how his tongue glides across his bottom lip.

"Mean woman." He says in an exaggerated voice, sticking his bottom lip out for good measure. 

You take the opportunity to strike, unfolding your legs and pouncing onto his lap, doughnut held in your fingers between your chests.

"Well, if you play nice I might share." 

The hunger in his eyes now is a whole lot different and more fierce than the way he had looked at the cakes, his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows thickly, a stray hand running up your side. You lean in slowly, your lips barely brushing his as you tease him; noses rub softly together as you let a sigh slip from your parted lips.

"Norman," 

"Yeah baby?"

You plunge into the kiss, channelling your heart and soul into this one beautiful moment in time; the noise of the city and buzzing of the refrigerator fizzle out and become a distant memory, all that matters in the world is the way his tongue runs the length of yours. Your mouths move in perfect rhythm to each other's, breathing becoming shallow and fast as the excitement grows. His thighs tense between your knees, his shoulders relaxing beneath your hands; his eyes are lightly closed, a smile brewing on his kiss stung lips. You watch him as he kisses you, to preserve the image in your memory forever. 

Before you both get too deep into the moment to stop and the doughnut gets squashed, you suddenly sit upright and slide off his lap, heading for the kitchen with the cake in your hand. He sits stunned for a moment, mouth gaping slightly and eyes fluttering open, and then he's chasing you to the kitchen with a wicked smile gracing his lips.

"Did I play nice, do I get my prize now?" He stands opposite you, hands resting on your hips.

"Okay Norman, I'll share. That fair?" You hold the doughnut up to your mouth and take a bite.

Norman nods, eyes switching between your eyes and the pastry, before he leans in and bites the other end the the doughnut.

His eyes roll back as he groans dramatically, "Oh man that is GOOD!" 

He rushes in to eat from your hand again, just as you're leaning in for a bite. You both chew and swallow, eyes locked on each other's, before both taking another bite. This time, you reach the centre, your lips swiping gently over his.

"Mmm," he hums, standing back to look at you.

The burst of laughter from your mouth makes his eyebrow rise, "What's so funny?"

You move forward, reaching out your hand ever so slowly; his eyes follow your movement as he watches you carefully swipe your finger over the clump of cream on his jaw, it's just sat there on his beard waiting to be eaten. You collect the cream but your finger rests lovingly on his chin for a moment, before you bring the cream to your lips. He watches with burning desire as you part your lips to allow the cream access; you suck your digit and swallow the cream, letting your finger leave your lips with a pop. 

"Such a fucking tease." He growls; the demon inside is trying to claw it's way out it would seem. 

You respond with a devilish smile, fingers grasping into his hair confidently, the idea of him pushing you up against the counter has your stomach in knots. Leading the way as he groans at your fingers tangling in his mess of hair, you walk backwards to the counter; he reacts how you hoped and slams his knee into your thigh to make you loose balance, giving him an opportunity to lift you in one effortless swoop. Your ass hits the counter, sending a glass flying; it hits the tiled wall and shatters into the sink but neither of you stop grabbing for each other's clothes.

"You want it here?" He husks throatily, hands clawing desperately at your blouse.

"I want it here, on the table, over the fucking pool table." You moan as he disposes your shirt and his hands roam to your breasts. 

His fingers work over your nipples, and they rise and harden under his touch becoming over sensitive buds. His mouth is on your neck in seconds, hot breath tickling your skin as he scrapes blunt teeth over your jugular; his mouths traveling south, humming in a deliciously slow tempo. His lips kiss tenderly at your breasts before his tongue darts from between thin lips to pet your hard nubs. The sensation is overwhelming, especially more so when his hands skim down your stomach and land between your thighs.

"Too much clothing," you pant, hands leaving his hair to pull at his shirt, "lose the shirt." 

He's like a magician, his shirt comes flying off and his mouth only leaves your breast unattended for a split second.

He has the most beautiful physique; wide angular shoulders that you recall look great with steaming water from the shower rolling down them. His chest is firm and broad, the perfect amount of fine curls peppered across his pale skin; and that stomach, toned and blessed with a gorgeous trail of hair that runs down to his pubic bones. 

You realise you're staring and your hands have stopped grasp for skin, he's watching you watching him,man amused expression on his face.

"You're beautiful." You murmur, once again awe struck at his appearance. 

"Not as beautiful as you." He says, his cheeks blush but his eyes stay narrow as if in hunter mode.

The moment of tranquility suddenly erupts back into passion as you frantically pull him back to you, naked chests pressing flush together. Your mouth finds his again and you put every ounce of love and admiration for your man into it. He pulls away for air, hands attacking the button of your jeans; you kick off your shoes as he drags your pants down and off your legs, taking your panties with them. 

It's your turn to fumble with his zipper, letting him step back to gracefully step out of the faded Levi's; but before he has chance to remove his boxer briefs, you've lunged forwards, slipping your fingers underneath the waistline. He sighs with heavy lust as your fingers run through his curls, delving deeper to grasp softly around his dick; it's hard and throbbing in your hand, making you flood between your legs.

"Put your mouth on it." He snarls, voice thick with arousal now.

"I intend to," you reply casually, dropping to your knees.

You purposely drag his boxers down at a snail's pace, enjoying the impatient moans that fall from his mouth; as the expensive material slips down and over his erection, it springs out to attention. You're quick to react as you catch his head between wet lips, swirling your tongue around and then over the slit as he releases a drawn out groan. His hand comes to rest on your shoulder, the other at your head, strong fingers bunching in your hair. He hesitates for a moment, as he always does, he wants to ask your permission. You slide him all the way into your mouth, his head hitting the back of your throat, before humming around him and nodding softly.

You always say yes.

His fingers instantly grip harder onto your shoulder, his hand on your head wraps your hair around his fist, yanking your head down as he thrusts hard into you. It's messy and loud, but just knowing he's enjoying himself makes you feel good too; you pick up the rhythm, tongue slipping out to run across his sack as your face comes into contact with his pubic hair. You inhale his musky scent and savour his taste, he's delectable, and taking him all the way into your mouth is a favourite of yours. 

He pounds on, hips snapping forward as he fills your throat; the sounds leaving his mouth are out of this world. He's twitching harder, thighs becoming tense and sack drawing up; you know he's so close to his climax and you want him to come from just the help of your mouth, and maybe a stray finger.

You lift a hand level with his jaw, and a low whine leaves his throat as he realises your intentions; he slaps his lips around the digit and sucks hard, leaving as much saliva on it as he can. When your satisfied with the wetness of your finger, you slip out of his mouth and run your hand around his hips to his ass; the other hand grabs hold of his waist.

He inhales sharply when he feels your finger run smoothly over his muscle, the tip ever so lightly pushing towards his entrance. You repeat the action, applying a little more pressure the sixth time; and then you feel his body clench before he trembles. He's yelling out in euphoria, hand relaxing in your hair as the guttural howl echoes around the apartment; warmth fills your mouth as you swallow all of him down, not missing a drop. 

It's silent for a moment, only the sounds of panting fill the air; you nuzzle against his thigh leaving small kisses on his prickling skin.

He moves so fast you nearly miss it; he's down on his knees and flipping you onto all fours before you can squeal. His mouth is on you in seconds, caressing your clit with his expert tongue, leaving you trembling on your knees, head hanging between tense shoulders. His mouth disappears but is immediately replaced with the blunt head of his cock; he's ready to go again, and you shake with anticipation. With a swipe of his thumb between your folds, he plunges deep into you, making you call out harshly.

"Shit! Oh god Norman,"

His hands hold your body, fingers digging into your ribs as he thrusts harder and deeper, he's in pure animalistic mode. You try to stay upright as he attacks you ferociously from behind, fingernails scraping across the wood flooring, his sack hitting your heat as he drives on.

Harder, faster, deeper; pushing you into a burst of white light.

"Baby mark me!" You howl, your words finding it hard to form correctly. 

He bends over your body, his movements staying in perfect rhythm; and then his teeth sink deep into your ass, a rough growl pressing against your skin. 

Your world explodes into glorious colours and sounds, your head swirling into a dizziness you always crave for. No-one else has ever made you blind with the pleasure, only he knows how to get you there; and he never fails.

"Come for me sweetheart, need to hear you!" He yells, slamming even harder into you.

Your head flies back as you howl his name, walls contracting around his cock, you come with his name chanting over and over from your lips, bucking your ass back against him. You're flooding around him, running down your thighs as you cry out.

He follows you, moaning deep in his chest as he fills you with his seed, his pounding slowing and ending in soft strokes as you ride out your orgasm. It's pure bliss. 

He sits back, his softening dick slipping out of you as he brings you onto his lap.

"Damn girl, you soaked me."

You blush and laugh softly, curling up against his chest and inhaling in his scent again.

"Sean's doughnut story seems like child's play after that huh?" 

Norman just snickers heartily, "That gives me ideas for the rest of those cakes baby, you know not to encourage me."


End file.
